


Moorse Boarding School.

by frostscolours



Series: Disney Stories [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Multi-Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Crossover, Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, agnarr and iduna are alive, elsa is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostscolours/pseuds/frostscolours
Summary: Join the Anker sisters (Anna and Elsa), their cousin Rapunzel Corona and their friends as they navigate their lives in high school.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Rapunzel (Disney), Ariel/Eric, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, anna & elsa & rapunzel
Series: Disney Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575538
Kudos: 9





	Moorse Boarding School.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my story.
> 
> Some facts:
> 
> Anna and Elsa are teenagers, only 2 years apart, not 3. ( 15 and 17)
> 
> Iduna and Arianna are sisters. 
> 
> This is modern day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Anna's first day of high school. But Agnarr isn't so sure he's ready to let go of his little girl yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

High school. It's either almost every teenagers worst nightmare or biggest dream come true. Anna Anker was ready for her first year of highschool at Moorse Boarding School. The school in which she had been attending since she was in 6th grade. Moorse Boarding school allows students 11-18 years old attend their middle school and high school grounds, and if a student wishes to attend their college, Moorse University welcomed all as well. Her older sister Elsa, was 17 and attending her junior year. Her plan was to attend Moorse University and get a degree in studying Earth Science. 

"Anna, sweetheart, wake up" Her mother Iduna said sweetly as she tried to wake her youngest daughter from her slumber. "it's time for school again. you and your sister need to get going soon" 

"5 more minutes mama" Anna mumbled as she rolled to her side and snoozed off again. 

"What's going on here?" Anna and Elsa's father Agnarr, asked as he walked into his little girl's room. 

"She's very tired" Iduna whispered with a small chuckle. 

"Hm" Agnarr said as he looked down with admiration in his eyes, "Perhaps we should just let her stay home this year, keep her wrapped up like we used to, away from the dangers in the world," he joked. "like boys" 

Iduna laughed softly, kissing his cheek, "Now Agnarr, I know it's hard to let your little girl grow up. But she's fifteen now, we should allow her room to grow" 

"I know darling" Agnarr said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "It's just hard to believe she's 15 and Elsa's 17. Where did time fly?"

"I know dear" Iduna said sweetly, patting her husband's cheek. Anna began to stir awake. Her big blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy head" Iduna laughed, "You ready for your first day of school?" 

"Yes mom" Anna mumbled as she managed to get herself out of her bed. "Morning mom" she said as she finally got up and kissed her mother's cheek, "Morning daddy" She said as she kissed her dad's cheek.

"Good morning my princess" Agnarr said with a smile. Anna smiled as she went to get ready. 

"Elsa" She knocked on the bathroom door, like she used to , her older sister had woken up a few minutes earlier. 

"One second love bug! just drying my hair" Elsa called as she finished blowing her naturally platinum blonde hair. A few minutes later, Elsa opened the bathroom door. 

"Morning Love bug" Elsa said sweetly, kissing the top Anna's head. 

"Morning Elsa" Anna said with a smile. Anna watched as Elsa walked back to her room, which was connected to Anna's. Since those two are inseparable 

"Morning mother, morning father" Elsa said as she kissed her parent's cheeks.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you all packed for school?" Agnarr asked.

"Yes dad, I'm ready" Elsa replied. The sound of running water came from the bathroom and soon enough, the Anker family began to eat breakfast. After breakfast, it was time to head to Moorse.

Agnarr drove the car and soon enough they got there. Anna and Elsa came out of the car.

"Are you okay, Anna? You seem nervous" Elsa commented, placing a comforting hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Elsa" Anna began "I'm just a little nervous. This is the high school building now. Meaning I have to get used to a new campus and a new dorm building" She told her sister.

"Oh" Elsa said as she pulled her sister in for a hug, "Well I'm sure you'll be fine. And you have my number if you need anything" 

"Yep, I do" Anna smiled back. Agnarr helped Anna and Elsa with their bags.

"Alright my princesses. Your mother and I will be off now. Are you going to settle down or wait for your Uncle Fred and Aunt Ari?" Agnarr asked. Anna and Elsa exchanged looks.

"Rapunzel texted and told us she'd be here soon. So I think I'm going to help Anna settle down and we'll meet them at the drop off center in a bit" Elsa responded.

"Alright girls, very well" Iduna said as she hugged her daughters, "You two behave yourselves" 

"Yes, and no boys" Agnarr said as he hugged Anna. Half serious, half joking. Anna giggled a little.

"No boys, daddy, got it" She replied. 

"You know you're the only guy for me, daddy" Elsa replied. 

"That's my girl" Agnarr said as he hugged his eldest. "bye girls" he said as him and his wife entered their car.

"Bye dad, bye mom!!" The girls said in unison as Agnarr and Iduna drove off. 

Elsa took a deep sigh as she smiled and turned her head towards her sister, "you ready?" she asked as she placed a hand out.

Anna placed her hands in Elsa's, giving it a light squeeze. "Ready as I can be" she replied with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS BELOW :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
